Ciri
Ciri, celým jménem Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, známá taktéž jako Cirilla z Cintry. Je dcerou Pavetty z Cintry a Dunnyho z Maechtu, vnučkou slavné Lvice z Cintry Calanthé. Narozena roku 1251'' (v době Zaklínače 3 jí je 21 let). Jedná se o posledního potomka z rodu vladařů království Cintry; země ležící na hranicích Severních království a Nilfgaardského Císařství. Slavné dítě Starší krve – krve elfů - zděděné z matčiny strany po slavné elfské věštkyni Laře Dorren. 'Sága o Zaklínači' O vztahu mezi Ciri a jejími rodiči toho není příliš známo, ačkoli se zdá, že Pavetta svou dceru milovala a málokdo ji viděl se od ní byť na moment vzdálit. Ale ani to nezastavilo Pavettu svou dceru tajně vyslat k pobřeží během plavby ze Skelligy do Cintry, i přes Calanthénino výslovné přání se nerozdělovat. Krátce nato Pavetta a Duny zahynuli na moři, v oblasti kolem Hlubiny Sedny, a tak se ani ne pětiletá Ciri stala sirotkem. Calanthé, rozlícena z toho, že je jarl Crach an Craite, nechal vyplout, donutila Cracha složit přísahu, že Ciri bude vždy ochraňovat. Poté zakázala Ciri ostrovy znovu navštívit. Tento zákaz trval ale pouze půl roku, protože Ciri pak na ostrovy jezdila každé léto a zimu. Princezna Cintry Smrtí její matky se Ciri stala jedinou nástupkyní na trůn Cintry, a tak si Calanthé dávala obzvlášť záležet na výchově své vnučky. Ačkoli se snažila, aby se Ciri nikdy nedozvěděla, že je dítětem překvapení a už od narození je jí souzeno stát se zaklínačkou, Cirillina chůva jí o bělovlasém zaklínači vše prozradila, spolu s tím, že si pro ni jednoho dne přijde a vycvičí ji v umění boje. Když se o tom Calanthé dozvěděla, zuřila, ale nedalo se již nic dělat, Ciri začala ve svůj osud pevně věřit. Skoro na den přesně, 6 let po odstranění Dunyho kletby, se Geralt vrátil do Cintry. Calanthé, ve snaze zabránit ztrátě své jediné nástupkyně, poslala Ciri si hrát s chlapci v hradním příkopu. Geralt, přesvědčený, že Pavetta porodila syna, se ho snažil ve skupince najít. I přesto ale odmítl si jakékoli dítě odnést a odešel, aniž by se dozvěděl pravdu o identitě Pavettina potomka. V Brokilonu Krátce poté Calanthé domluvila sňatek mezi Ciri a Windhalmem z Attre, dvacetiletým mužem, který o 7 let dříve usiloval o ruku Pavetty. Calanthé ale o několik let později změnila názor a místo toho dohodla sňatek s Kistrinem, jediným verdenským princem. To se ale tehdy desetileté Ciri nezamlouvalo, a tak roku 1263 na cestě do Verdenu, kam jela, aby se setkala se svým nápadníkem a jeho rodinou, s pomocí několika vojáků utekla. Plán se ale vymkl z rukou, protože se skupinka ztratila a skončila v obávaném Brokilonu, rozlehlém lese, kam nesmí nikdo, kdo není přítelem tam žijících dryád. Dryády obyčejně střílejí každého bez varování, Cirilly si ale nevšimly, na rozdíl od vojáků, kteří takové štěstí neměli, a skončili tak mrtví nedaleko hranic lesa. Zatoulala se hluboko do lesa, kde ji bohužel objevil obrovský vij. Cirilla skoro umřela, naštěstí její křik zaslechl Geralt a Braenn, kteří se náhodou nacházeli poblíž. Když se jim podařilo vije zabít, pokusila se Ciri utéct, ale okamžitě si to rozmyslela, když ji Braenn málem střelila šípem. Přesto ale odmítala zodpovědět jejich otázky, a dokonce jim vyhrožovala popravou. Nakonec se k nim ale přidala na cestě do Duén Canell. Vyprávěla Geraltovi, jak se nechce vdávat, a chtěla ho kousnout, pokud neodpoví na její otázky. Geralt jí pohrozil svým opaskem, což stačilo, aby se Ciri po zbytek cesty chovala slušně. Když dorazili do Duén Canell, Cirilla potkala zraněného Freixeneta, který byl součástí výpravy s cílem Ciri polapit. Poté se dozvěděla, že Geralt je zaklínač, ale než si s ním o tom mohla promluvit, Braenn ji chytila a odváděla pryč – Ciri došlo, že z ní hodlají udělat dryádu a rozplakala se, přesto se však nechala odvést. O několik hodin později se Ciri potkala s královnou dryád Eithné. Svěřila se jí, že jejím osudem je stát se zaklínačkou a že když se dozvěděla, kdo Geralt je, došlo jí, že to on je ten, komu je souzena, ačkoli mu to neřekla. Geralt poté přišel vyřešit důvod svého pobytu v Brokilonu a následně se chystal odejít, protože nehodlal sledovat, jak dívka vypije vodu Brokilonu, která jí vymaže veškeré vzpomínky a promění ji v dryádu. Ciri ho ale prosila, aby kvůli ní zůstal. Po vypití neprojevovala žádné z obvyklých příznaků, a když se jí Eithné zeptala, s kým chce odejít, rozhodla se i tak pro Geralta. Geraltovi došlo, že je Ciri jeho dítětem překvapení, a tak ji vyvedl z lesa a spolu se vydali k Brugge. To se Ciri nelíbilo, měla z cesty špatný pocit. Ukázalo se, že oprávněně – narazili na skupinku vojáků krále Ervylla, kteří se snažili vykradený konvoj obchodníků vydávat za útok dryád. Ciri nedošlo, co se děje, a tak poznamenala, že dryády to být nemohly, protože někdo pokácel strom. Vojáci se je proto pokusili zabít, ale Geralt je zdržel. Ciri si vzala k srdci Geraltovu předchozí radu a vylezla na strom. Když Geralt žoldáky zabil, opět se k němu a příchozím dryádám s Myšilovem připojila. Myšilov byl na cestě, aby odvolal Cirillin sňatek s Kistrinem, to ale neznamenalo, jak Ciri sdělil, že ji nečeká trest. Tu noc se Geralt rozhodl opět odjet bez dívky. Ta se krátce nato vzbudila a volala za ním, že je jeho osudem. Geralt se ale neotočil, a tak dívka zůstala s Myšilovem, který ji odvedl zpět do Cintry. Dobrodružství na Skellige Krátce po návratu se Ciri vydala na Skellige. Tam se zamilovala do jednoho z nejproslulejších válečníků, Olafa Stigvasona. Ten byl ale ženatý, bylo mu 35 let a měl děti starší, než byla ona sama. Cirilla, zničená, že spolu nemohou být, se rozhodla spáchat sebevraždu a čekala na správné podmínky, aby se mohla utopit. To ale trvalo příliš dlouho a Ciri se mezitím přes svou neopětovanou lásku přenesla. O něco později se setkala se skupinkou chlapců, mezi nimiž byl i patnáctiletý Hjalmar an Craite. Hráli si na ledě – snažili se na bruslích přeskočit co nejdelší řadu kamenů. Hjalmar držel rekord, než ho porazila Ciri, na bruslích nevídaně rychlá a obratná. Hjalmar si to nemohl nechat líbit a pokusil se Ciri předehnat, ale spadl a zlomil si několik kostí. Neměl jí to ale za zlé a Ciri ho během léčby chodila často navštěvovat. Krátce nato se tyto dvě malé hrdličky „zasnoubili“, ale Crach jejich vztah velmi rychle utnul, protože Calanthé už měla s Cirilinným sňatkem jiné plány. Mladá princezna proto byla opět odvlečena do Cintry. Tak byl domluven v řadě už třetí, oficiální sňatek: tentokrát s devítiletým Radovidem V. z Redanie. Než se ale děti mohly vůbec setkat, půlroku po domluvě Vizimir II., Radovidův otec, sňatek odvolal. Pád Cintry V roce 1263 se Nilfgaardské císařství rozhodlo posunout z jihu a zaútočit na Cintru. Během závěrečného úderu se Ciri ocitla obklíčena v hlavním paláci se svou babičkou a mnohými šlechtici. Šance na záchranu byly nulové, protože bylo jen otázkou času, než vojáci prolomí barikády. Co ale Ciri ani její babička nevěděly, bylo, že se v paláci nacházel nilfgaardský špeh. Když Calanthé vypravila skupinu vojáků, aby s princeznou unikli, špeh dal nilfgaardským vojákům znamení. Záchranná eskorta narazila na skupinu Nilfgaarďana Cahira Mawr Dyffryna aep Ceallacha. Strhla se honička hořícími ulicemi města, než došlo k boji mezi Nilfgaarďany a Cintřany. Pobili se navzájem a zraněná Ciri sotva utekla. Dohonil ji ale Cahir, jediný přeživší, kterého Ciri poznala podle helmy s křídly. Zvedl ji, a přestože se snažila bránit, omdlela. Cahirovi se podařilo s princeznou uniknout z města. Když se probudila, zkoušeli spolu mluvit, ale ani jeden neznal jazyk toho druhého, proto se Cahirovi nepodařilo Ciry utišit. V noci mu pak utekla. Dva týdny pak samotná bloudila lesy, než se na měsíc přidala ke skupince uprchlíků. Nakonec ji k sobě vzali druidové, kteří se starali o sirotky bez domova. Tak se Ciri přistěhovala ke Zlatonožce, ženě z Dolního Soddenu. Ciri o sobě ani o svém původu nic neprozradila, přesto si ji Zlatonožka během společného půlroku oblíbila, zvláště proto, že sama už nemohla mít děti a měla pouze syny. Osud ale zařídil, že její manžel, Yurga, byl zachráněn Geraltem, který jako vždy nevěděl, o co si říct, a tak uplatnil zákon překvapení. Když s Yurgou zavítal k němu domů v roce 1264, dozvěděl se Yurga, že si jeho manželka osvojila dívenku. Když se Ciri a Geralt znovu setkali, oba se šťastně uvítali. Výcvik na Kaer Morhen Když Geralt konečně dívenku přijal jako součást svého osudu, vzal ji na Kaer Morhen, aby ji vycvičil a ukryl. Během jejich cesty Ciri trápily noční můry o rytíři s okřídlenou helmou. Geralt ji pak vždy musel uklidňovat a uspávat v náručí. Když na podzim dojeli do hradiště, dívenka se zpočátku ostatních zaklínačů bála, ale jakmile všichni přijali Ciri jako dítě překvapení, stali se z nich vřelí přátelé, skoro rodina. Ještě první noc ale Ciri prokázala, že není jen tak obyčejným dítětem: dostala žízeň a popadla nejbližší nápoj. Omylem tak vypila lektvar Bílého racka, což při smíchání s její Starší krvi způsobilo, že upadla do transu, ve kterém mluvila proměněným, nesrozumitelným hlasem. Všechny zaklínače včetně Geralta, Vesemira, Lamberta, Eskela a Coëna to rozhodilo, ale i tak se rozhodli Ciri vycvičit na zaklínačku. Jednou během lekce upadla a opět se dostala do nesrozumitelného transu. Až při třetím transu, během jedné z jejích mnoha nočních můr, mluvila jasně: předpovídala smrt Coënovi a Geraltovi. Jako vždy si nic nepamatovala, a tak o tom zaklínači pomlčeli. Přesto ale věděli, že pokud se chtějí dozvědět, co se s dívkou děje, musí vyhledat pomoc. Tak roku 1265 poslali pro čarodějku Triss Ranuncul, protože Geralt nechtěl kontaktovat Yennefer kvůli jejich nedávnému rozchodu. V prosinci přijela Triss právě v době, kdy dvanáctiletá Ciri běžela stezku, překážkovou dráhu okolo hradiště. Když ale přeskočila hlubokou propast, špatně přistála a svalila se. Triss k ní přiběhla a ačkoli z ní měla Cirilla strach, nechala ji ošetřit své zranění. Pak se obě vydaly směrem k hradišti. Dívka během cesty upadla do dalšího transu, ve kterém tentokrát předpovídala smrt Triss. Ciri ale věřila, že pouze usnula. Dalšího dne si Triss přišla s Ciri promluvit a prohlédnout ji. Během toho jí i spravila oblečení, které se Vesemir snažil provizorně zalátat. Ciri se jí svěřila, že se bojí některých výcvikových zařízení a že ji trápí něco, s čím nemůže oslovit muže – začala menstruovat, a protože na Kaer Morhen žádné ženy nebyly, nevěděla, co se děje. Pod Trissiným dohledem tak Ciri zaklínače informovala o své „nemohoucnosti“ a o tom, že nehodlá dělat žádná fyzická cvičení, dokud to nepřejde. Tato období signalizovala nošením sukně. Triss pak poučila zaklínače o tom, že musí Ciri přestat podávat speciální byliny a houby, které sice pomáhají k vypracování svalstva, ale mohou nevratně ovlivnit vývoj dívčiných ženských rysů. V noci zimního slunovratu, kdy Coën zabavil Ciri hrou, Triss ostatním sdělila, že Ciri je zřídlo. Zaklínači to zpočátku odmítali, protože Ciri neuměla provést ani základní znamení, ale Triss jim vysvětlila, že zřídla pouze magii uvolňují, nemají ji pod kontrolou – pod tlakem nedokážou vykouzlit nic, ale silná emoce může vést k vyhlazení půlky města. Zaklínači pak Triss sdělili průběh minulých transů a Triss se rozhodla Ciri podat lektvar Bílého racka, aby vypátrala, co skrze dívku promlouvá. Triss brzy zjistila, že ať už jde o cokoli, je to na ni samotnou příliš mocné a pokud by to kdy mělo projevit svou plnou moc, nedokáže to zastavit. Při probouzení Cirilla vyřkla větu, že „''něco končí“ ve starší mluvě, ačkoli za normálních okolností v tomto jazyce sotva poskládala větu. Nyní si již všichni byli plně vědomi, že musí požádat o pomoc někoho mnohem zkušenějšího, proto se Geralt uvolil a oslovil Yennefer, jestli by mohla na jaře přijet do ellanderské Svatyně Melitelé, kam se Ciri rozhodli přemístit za vzděláním. Během zimy pak Ciri pokračovala v zaklínačském výcviku a od Triss se učila starší mluvě. Ta ji zároveň hlídala, aby se moc v ní ukrytá nevrátila, a snažila se zmírnit její noční můry. Zaklínači pak dokonce Cirille darovali její vlastní meč. Jedné únorové noci roku 1266 Ciri přeslechla konverzaci mezi Triss a zaklínači na téma jejich politické neutrality, přičemž Triss se rozmluvila i o Bitvě o Soddenský pahorek. Ciri se v ten moment do debaty zapojila a řekla, že by Triss pomohla zabít Nilfgaarďany, protože jí zabili babičku, a proto i trénuje, aby jednoho dne mohla zabít rytíře v okřídlené helmě, který ji straší ve snech. Geralt ji velmi ostře zarazil a vynadal jí, že trénuje, aby jednoho dne mohla životy zachraňovat, ne zabíjet z pomsty a strachu. Potom ji poslal do pokoje. Uražená dívka se rozběhla na nádvoří a na okraji jedné z hradeb si prohlížela svůj meč. Když k ní Geralt s Triss přišli, vykřikla, že jí nikdo meč nevezme, ale když dupla, ulomil se s ní kámen a málem z hradeb spadla. Geralt ji na poslední chvíli zachytil a uklidnil. Všichni tři souhlasili, že je na čase vydat se na jih do Ellanderu. Na cestě do Ellanderu Když trojice projížděla Kaedwenem, Triss dostala otravu z jídla, což jim bránilo v dlouhých cestách na koňském hřbetu, neboť kvůli ní museli často zastavovat. Narazili na městečko překypující vojáky a obchodníky. Geralt šel s vojáky vyjednat, zda se mohou postarat o Triss, zatímco ji Ciri hlídala. Od velitele vojáků zaslechli, že všichni nelidé jsou spřátelení se Scoia’tael, které jistí Nilfgaard. Než se mohli dozvědět více, byli posláni pryč, protože ačkoliv Triss nakažlivá nebyla, vojáci ji odmítli ošetřit, protože „co kdyby“. Jeden z nich jim ale řekl o výpravě, která šla víceméně jejich směrem a která by Triss mohla pomoci. Trvalo jim den, než výpravu dostihli. Geralt mezi cestujícími rozeznal několik svých trpasličích přátel. Dozvěděli se, že byli vysláni na rozkaz krále Henselta a vezou speciální zboží. Během cestování s Yarpenem Zigrinem a jeho partou Ciri často poslouchala, o čem mluví, hlavně když tématem byli Scoia'tael. Yarpen s nimi rázně nesouhlasil, ačkoli sám patřil mezi nelidi. Jednou, zrovna když Geralt nebyl v doslechu, si Ciri sedla k Yarpenovi. Ten jí ukázal, jak řídit kočár, a ona se ho vyptávala na Geraltův apolitický postoj. Během jejich debaty jí došlo, jak těžké to Yarpen má: jako nečlověk nepatřil mezi lidi, ale pomáháním lidskému králi se v očích Scoia'tael stal zrádcem. Střídavě se s Geraltem starala o Triss, která se postupně zotavovala. Samotnou ji ale štvalo, když trpaslíci mluvili o Triss a Geraltovi jako o páru a ještě více jí rozzuřilo, když se během koupání Triss ke Geraltovi příliš tiskla. Během jedné takové scény ji Geralt požádal, aby odešla. Při odchodu narazila na Yarpena a zajímala se o to, kdo je podle něj v právu - lidé nebo Scoia'tael. Po chvilce zamyšlení Yarpen došel k názoru, že by rád žil ve světě, kde nikdo nemusí žádat o prominutí a kde všichni žijí v míru pospolu. Ciri poznamenala, že se tedy on a ona zas tolik neliší. Dalšího dne jí Geralt dovolil se od konvoje vzdálit a jet napřed. Ciri, šťastná z chvíle samoty, vyjela kupředu a užívala si ticha a okolní přírody, což ji vedlo sjet z hlavní cesty. Při obdivování krásy lesa rozmítala, že nikdy nebude neutrální, že vždy bude bojovat za ty bezbranné a ochrání je před zlem, jaké viděla v hrůzách války, a nechápala, jak Geralt a zbytek zaklínačů můžou nečinně přihlížet. Během přemítání byla nucena se schovat za keř, když se na druhé straně mýtiny z lesa vynořila skupina Scoia'tael. V momentě, kdy zmizeli z dohledu, vstala, ale Geralt ji okamžitě popadl a zabránil jejímu překvapenému výkřiku. Dovedl ji zpět ke koním, nakázal jí o incidentu pomlčet a sdělil jí, že jejich trojice se hned dalšího dne od konvoje oddělí. Ciri jeho neutralita rozlítila a zpochybnila jeho rozhodnutí, ale Geralt jí vysvětlil, že cílem Scoia'tael určitě není trpasličí konvoj. Poté jí zavedl do Shaerraweddu, ruin starobylého elfského paláce. V jeho srdci se ale stále tyčila socha Aelirenn, elfky, která před dvěma staletími vedla poslední zoufalou bitvu proti lidem. Elfští stařešinové si nepřáli vyjet do války, místo toho doufali, že jednoduše lidstvo přežijí, ale jí se povedlo shromáždit většinu mladých elfů, kteří jako jediní mohli ještě zplodit potomky. Bitva skončila masakrem, který elfskou rasu dovedl na pokraj vymření. Ciri si při tomto rozhovoru uvědomila, že neutralita zaklínačů nepramení z necitlivosti, ale ze snahy ubránit svět před dalšími obdobnými masakry. Na upomínku si utrhla jednu z posvátných růží, které v ruinách kvetly. Píchla se ale o trn a v ten moment jí došlo, že zbytek jejich výpravy byl napaden, proto oba nasedli na koně a cválali na pomoc Triss. Při příjezdu viděli, že se nemýlili a že útočníky byli skutečně Scoia’tael. Ciri neuposlechla Geraltovy rozkazy, aby se schovala do lesa, a vběhla do bitvy, kde chtěla zachránit Triss. Nejdříve se ji spolubojovníci snažili ochránit, brzy se ale ocitla sama, tváři v tvář elfovi, bez svého meče. Když se elf napřáhl, aby ji udeřil, všiml si posvátné růže a zaváhal. To umožnilo Geraltovi, aby se připlížil zezadu a elfa proťal, krátce předtím, než Ciri omdlela. Po jejím probuzení už byla výprava zachráněna kaedwenským vojenským sborem, Dun Banner. Brzy na světlo vyšla pravda o cíli výpravy: ve skutečnosti jim byl k přepravě svěřen obyčejný kámen a skupina Scoia’tael byla informována o „speciální“ výpravě, kterou měli přepadnout. To všechno, aby si král ověřil loajalitu Yarpena Zigrina. S pohledem upřeným na padlé trpasličí přátelé a členy Scoia’tael hodil Geralt zakrvácenou růži na bezvládné tělo elfa, kterého zabil, aby ochránil Ciri. Ta se s ním rozloučila a Geralt ho obřadně požádal o prominutí. Výcvik u Yennefer Po zmatcích s výpravou se trojici konečně dostalo poklidné cesty do Svatyně Melitelé. Tam Geralt svěřil Ciri do péče matce Nenneke a napsal dopis Yennefer o všem, co se stalo, a požádal ji o výpomoc s učením. Než do svatyně přijela Yennefer, bylo s Ciri nakládáno jako s jakoukoli jinou schovankou – spala ve sdílené ložnici a vykonávala každodenní úkoly, nikdo kromě Nenneke neznal její pravou identitu. Ve svém volném čase pak psala Geraltovi o svém životě ve Svatyni. Ciri se zde také sblížila s Jarrem, mladým písařem v učení na duchovního a kronikáře. Byl jedním z mála, s kým si Ciri ve Svatyni rozuměla, a ve společných chvílích se ho Ciri vyptávala na politickou situaci v zemi. Ostatní dívky si z ní často dělávaly legraci kvůli jejímu spojení s čarodějkou a „princeznovským ručičkám“. Zpočátku se Yennefer bála, protože čarodějka se chovala jako vždy – odměřeně, chladně. Nejdříve ji Yennefer podrobila magickým testům, které Ciri neuvěřitelně nudily a častokrát se kvůli tomu hádaly. Začala ji učit magii: čerpání, prstokladu, zaklínadlům. Postupně si na sebe obě zvykly a přilnuly k sobě tak, že Yennefer se Ciri stala matkou a idolem. Převrat na Thaneddu Když se zemí začaly šířit zprávy o nadcházející válce, Yennefer s Ciri odešly z Ellanderu. Ciri měla nastoupit na čarodějnickou univerzitu Aretuzu na ostrově Thanedd. Yennefer se tam hodlala zúčastnit konference čarodějů na konci června 1267. Nic ale nevyšlo podle plánu: během konference došlo k převratu a Ciri se pokusilo zajmout hned několik osob, mezi nimi například Vilgefortz i Cahir. Ciri ale unikla skrze nestabilní portál v Tor Lara. Protože portál nebyl bezpečný, vyhodil ji někde na poušti Korath. Na poušti, zmatená a vyčerpaná, se vydala na západ. Bohužel jí brzo došlo, že chodí v kruzích. Zkoušela tedy jít podle hvězd, ale netrvalo dlouho a umírala vyčerpáním, dehydratací a hladem. Naštěstí narazila na jednorožce, kterému dala přezdívku „Koník“. Cestovali spolu, dokud se nezamotali v pasti netvora, kterého Ciri neznala ani ze zaklínačských bestiářů. Povedlo se jí netvora zabít a mládě jednorožce pak uzdravila načerpáním energie ohně, od čehož ji Yennefer během jejich výuky silně odrazovala. Ostatní jednorožci s tím spokojeni nebyli, ale protože zachránila jejich mládě, nechali ji naživu. Ciri poté omdlela z vizí způsobených čerpáním z ohně. Potkani Dalšího dne ji našel Sweers a jeho banda Lapačů. Ti ji dopravili do bezpečí v Glyswenu. Tam Ciri pomohla skupince zvané Potkani osvobodit jejich člena Kayleigha. Přejmenovala se na Falku, kterou zahlédla ve svých vizích. V noci poté chtěl Kayleigh Ciri „poděkovat“ za své osvobození tím, že se ji pokusil znásilnit, ale zabránila mu v tom Mistle, která chtěla Ciri pro sebe. I přes jejich brutalitu a sexuální obtěžování se k nim Ciri přidala, a dokonce zůstala s Mistle ve vztahu, byť jí zneužití vyčítala. Na svých cestách přepadli konvoj barona z Casadei, který poté najal Leo Bonharta, aby Ciri zajal živou. Bonhart už byl ale předtím najat Stefanem Skellenem, který ji chtěl mrtvou, aby tak mohl docílit svržení monarchie, Bonhart Potkany povraždil a uřezal jim hlavy. Ciri, která jim přišla na pomoc, se s ním utkala, ale byla poražena a zajata. Bonhart se rozhodl nesplnit ani jeden ze svých kontraktů a místo toho ji na čas uvěznil, týral a nutil bojovat v aréně svého bratrance Houvenaghela v Claremontu. Ve Velenu se Ciri podařilo uniknout z osady Govorožec v den oslavy rovnodennosti s pomocí Vattierova špiona Neratina Ceka. Bonhart se tam měl setkat se Skellenem a Riencem, aby vyjednali podmínky propuštění Ciri. Bonhart pak Neratina zabil a Skellen vážně poranil Ciri hvězdicí, která ji způsobila jizvu na jejím obličeji. Utekla ale na své kobyle Kelpii. Později ji našel poustevník Vyzogota, který ji ukryl a uzdravil ve své chajdě v bažinách zvaných Pereplut. Zůstala u něj až do Saovinu, kdy se vydala najít Věž vlaštovky, o které se věřilo, že je dvojičkou věže Tor Lara. Hodlala se přemístit zpět na Thanedd. Bonhart spolu se Skellenem a Riencem se ji pokusili dostihnout na rozkaz Vilgefortze, ale Ciri se s nimi utkala na bruslích a většinu jejich družiny povraždila. Bonhartovi pak unikla díky Divokému honu, který vystrašil jeho koně. Ciri vešla do věže a teleportovala se do světa elfů Aen Elle. Aen Elle Tam ji přivítal Avallac’h, Aen Saevherne („''Vědoucí''“). Ten jí řekl, že „musí splatit dluh“ – dluh Lary Dorren, jedné z Aen Elle, která se zamilovala do Cregennana z Lód. Elfové žijí v domnění, že čaroděj „ukradl“ elfům Starší krev, když se s Larou vzali. Aby dluh svého předka odčinila, chtěl Avallac’h, aby Ciri zplodila dítě s Auberonem Muircetachem, králem Aen Elle. Vyhrožoval jí, že jinak ji nepustí zpět do jejího světa. Na cestě do Tir ná Lia, hlavního města Aen Elle, potkali Eredina a jeho Dearh Ruadhri („''Rudí jezdci"). Ciri se zpočátku Eredin velmi zamlouval, což se pokusil využít a manipulovat jí. Také narazili na stádo jednorožců, se kterými Aen Elle válčí. V Tir ná Lia Ciri konečně potkala Auberona, který s ní několikrát chtěl zplodit dítě, ale neúspěšně – pro něj byla pouze člověkem, pro elfa z Aen Elle bytostí zcela nezajímavou a nevzrušující. Byl ale příliš pyšný na to, aby to přiznal. Eredin navrhl, aby Auberon požil lektvar, který by mu pomohl zlepšit jeho výkon při zplození potomka. Také Cirille řekl pravdu o Avallac’hovi: že ji nikdy zpět domů nepustí. S vědomím, že nemá jinou možnost, Ciri vyhledala pomoc jednorožců, kde se také znovu potkala s Koníkem / Ihuarraquaxem, nyní už dospělým. Vysvětlili jí, že ''Lišák (Avallac’h) a Krahujec (Eredin) kdysi oplývali mocí nad Bránou světů, schopností přecházet mezi světy, která je propůjčena pouze nositelům Starší krve. Ztratili ji a toužili ji dostat zpět, za pomocí Ciri. To jednorožci nemohli dopustit, a tak jí vysvětlili, jak má uniknout. Toho dne ještě Ciri navštívila Auberona, který nakonec Eredinův lektvar požil. Eredin ale netušil, že byl až příliš silný a krále zabil. V noci se Ciri pokusila utéct na lodi. Zastavil ji ale Eredin a Ciri se dozvěděla o jeho skutečných záměrech, které se nelišily od těch Avallac’hových. Začali spolu bojovat a Ciri zvítězila, protože ji elf podcenil. Zraněného ho shodila do řeky. Pak nasedla na Kelpii a odcválala z Tir ná Lia. Znovu se setkala s Koníkem, který ji pomohl na útěku. Spolu prošli kolem obrovské hromady lidských kostí. Koník jí vysvětlil, že kdysi tento svět patřil lidem, než je Lišák a Krahujec všechny pozabíjeli. Takový měl být osud všech dalších světů, včetně toho jejího, kdyby Avallac’h a Eredin uspěli a znovu získali moc nad časoprostorem. Než mohli rozprávět dále, všimli si, že jim jsou elfové na stopě. Koník chtěl po Ciri, aby skočila do jiného světa, Ciri ale nevěděla jak, a tak ji jednorožec ukázal, jak s takovou mocí zacházet. To bylo Cirillinou opravdovou sílou a vyneslo jí to titul Paní světů. Díky svojí síle mohla cestovat napříč různými světy v různých časech. Nedokázala to ale ovládat, a tak procestovala mnoho světů, než se konečně vrátila do toho svého. Poté přišla na hrad Stygga, kde sídlil Vilgefortz, aby se mu vydala výměnou za propuštění Yennefer. Vilgefortz jí ale oznámil, že Yennefer nepropustí ani tak a místo toho se pokusí Cirillu oplodnit, aby pak z její placenty odebral Starší krev. Zachránil ji až Geralt a později císařská brigáda Impera pod vedením samotného císaře Emhyra var Emreise. I když Emhyr Geraltovi prozradil, že má také v plánu Ciri oplodnit, když s ní zůstal sám, pouze jí sdělil, že je ve skutečnosti její otec a opustil hrad Stygga. Ciri s Geraltem a Yennefer pak odjeli z hradu a společně cestovali. Nejdříve přijeli do osady Žárlivost, kde Ciri navštívila hroby Potkanů. Yennefer se pak odpojila a odjela do Vengerbergu a Geralt s Ciri společně zavítali do Toussaintu. Při jejich příjezdu zastihli Dandeliona, kterak měl být zrovna popraven za rozlícení královny Anny Henrietty, protože ji podvedl s jinou. Naštěstí mu bylo odpuštěno a Geralt navrhl, ať radši rychle zmizí, než si to královna rozmyslí. Ciri byla poté povolána do Vengerbergu za Yennefer a za dalších 6 dní se měla setkat s Geraltem v Rivii. Lóže Ve Vengerburgu byly obě s Yennefer pozvány na setkání Lóže čarodějek v Montecalvu, kde čarodějky projednávaly plán princeznu poslat do Koviru pod falešným jménem, aby tam počala dítě s Tankredem Thyssenem, jediným synem Esterada Thyssena. Ciri namítla, že by si to ráda promyslela cestou do Rivie, kde už se slíbila setkat s Geraltem. Filippa Eilhart ji zakázala opustit Montecalvo bez souhlasu Lóže a nechala o svolení hlasovat. Sheala de Tancarville, Sabrina Glevissig, Keira Metz a Assire var Anahid hlasovaly proti. Triss, Margarita Laux-Antille, Francesca Findabair, Ida Emean aep Sivney, Fringilla Vigo a nakonec i sama Filippa hlasovaly pro. Cirilla tedy opustila Montecalvo s Yennefer a Triss a vydala se do Rivie. Tam dorazily během Rivského pogromu a Ciri se vrhla do davu hledat Geralta. Yennefer a Triss rozpoutaly krupobití a povstání zastavily, ale Geralta našli nabodnutého na vidlích Ciri se neovládla a osočila se na Yennefer za to, že Geralta nedokázala zachránit magií, a Yennefer vyčerpáním omdlela. Na břehu řeky se ale objevil Ihuarraquax a světlo proudící z jeho rohu Ciri namířila na Geralta a Yennefer. Jednorožec je dovedl k lodi, kam je Ciri, oba dva v bezvědomí, naložila. Poté s nimi odplula na ostrov Malus. Geralt se vzbudil až po odchodu Ciri. Cirilla opustila Rivii a navštívila jiný svět, kde potkala sira Galahada, který ji pozval ke dvoru krále Artuše v Camelotu. Společně pak projížděli zemí Y Dynan Bach Têg. 'Vzhled' Ciri vypadá na první pohled jako obyčejná dívka, od ostatních ji odlišují pouze šedivé, popelavé vlasy a nepěkná jizva na tváři. Během Ságy o Zaklínači Ciri prochází proměnou z malého děvčete v dospívající dívku, mezi její základní povahové rysy zde patří domýšlivost, vytrvalost a odvaha. Ve hře Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Ciri se v cizím světě skrývala půl roku, než ji Divoký hon vypátral a donutil se dát na útěk. Divokému honu se dokonce podařilo zajmout Geralta, ale když se o tom Ciri dozvěděla, vydala se ho zachránit a dostala ho do bezpečí lesů u Kaer Morhen. Geralt však následkem záchrany přišel o část svých vzpomínek. O několik měsíců později se Ciri vrátila s Avallac’hem a zjevila se na Skellige, kde je Divoký hon vypátral a zaútočil na ně. Na Avallac’ha byla během boje uvalena kletba, ale podařilo se mu otevřít portál, kterým sice oba unikli, jenomže každý jinam. Ciri se zjevila v Křivušských Blatech, kde omdlela na následky zranění a kde ji také našly Ježibaby. Ty vycítily, že v jejích žilách koluje Starší krev, a proto, než ji odevzdají Divokému honu, jí hodlaly odřezat několik končetin. Ciri se naštěstí probudila včas, aby jejich plány vyslechla, a prchla do lesa. Jen o kousek tak utekla Imlerithovi, který pro ni s Divokým honem přišel. Vydala se na západ do Velenu, kde potkala malou holčičku jménem Gretka. Pak ji i jednoho místního vesničana zachránila před vlkodlakem. Dostala se tak do Vranohradu, kde ji přijal Filip Strenger (známý pod přezdívkou Krvavý baron), se kterým se brzy spřátelila. Baron ji vyzval k závodu na koních, ale během jízdy na ně zaútočil bazilišek. Ciri tak musela použít své schopnosti, aby barona zachránila. Jenomže, jak si plně uvědomovala, Divoký hon její moc vycítil, a tak spěšně Vranohrad opustila a zamířila k Novigradu. Tam se jí podařilo vyhledat Marigolda, kterého požádala o pomoc s opravou amuletu. Ten měl posloužit k odvrácení kletby uvalené na Avallac‘ha, ačkoli identitu svého společníka zatajila. Marigold zařídil setkání s mocným čarodějem, ale ukázalo se, že šlo pouze o past nalíčenou strážnými, aby chytili kolaboranty mágů. Ciri se podařilo uniknout, načež Marigold navrhl navštívit Cypriána Wileyho, známějšího jako Zkurvysyn Junior, který přislíbil svou pomoc při opravě amuletu, výměnou za poklad Sigiho Reuvena. Později ale Wiley obrátil, zajal a týral jejich přítele Dudu. Toho Ciri posléze vysvobodila, ale její přítomnost přitáhla pozornost strážných, kteří ji hnali k Chrámovému ostrovu. Prchali spolu s Marigoldem, ale aby se vyhnula smrtelnému šípu, teleportovala se do bezpečí. Objevila se až daleko na Skellige, na pobřeží ostrova Hindarsfjall. Při doletu omdlela a potopila se do jezera. Našel ji Avallac’h a ostrovan Skjall, který ji donesl k sobě domů, aby se o ní ženy postaraly. Po probuzení byla pozvána do místní léčebné sauny. Zrovna když se chystala vesnici preventivně opustit, přicválal Divoký hon. Ciri se podařilo ve zmatku najít Avallac’ha, který už ji očekával s připravenou lodí. Aby neviděla, jak Rudý jezdec poranil Skjalla, uspal ji zaklínadlem. Ještě, než se kletba plně rozvinula, stihnul Avallac’h dovézt Ciri na Ostrov mlh. Tam ji našli trpaslíci, kteří ji ukryli v chalupě, uvězněnou v mrtvolném spánku, ale v bezpečí před Eredinem. Sám se pak vrátil na Skellige, ale tam se proměnil v primitivní stvoření neschopné komunikace – kromě jediného slova „Uma“. O nějaký čas později ji konečně nachází Geralt. Její spánek prolomí magickým světélkem, které obdržel od vyléčeného Avallac’ha. Oba dva pak spolu celý večer rozprávějí o svých životech a dobrodružstvích. Ciri mu vypráví o své pouti do světa Aen Elle a o tom, jak svět elfů pomalu zaniká, což je důvodem jejího úprku. Eredin se totiž chystá využít jejích schopností, aby otevřel obří portál, který by teleportoval jeho armádu do světa lidí a podrobil si ho. Při odchodu zjistí, že trpaslíci nelenili a ukradli Geraltovu loďku. V dálce ale zahlédnou vlajkovou loď Divokého honu, Naglfar, a tak Ciri neváhá a oba je teleportuje rovnou na Kaer Morhen. Tam se po letech šťastně setkává s Vesemirem, Yennefer i Triss. Dlouho ale slavit nemohou, neboť Divoký hon už zcela jistě míří na rozpadající se hradiště. Ciri chce horlivě bojovat, ale je jí přikázáno se během bitvy ukrýt v útrobách hradu, zatímco ji všichni ostatní budou ochraňovat. To ji ale nezastaví, a přesto popadne svůj meč, aby se bila za svou svobodu. Nejdříve vyrazí na pomoc Triss a poté pomůže Eskelovi v boji proti Caranthirovi, který nakonec z bitvy uteče, protože z lodi zazní signál ústupu. Když Divoký hon prolomí brány Kaer Morhen, vypustí mocný výboj Bílé zimy, která všechny uvnitř hradiště zmrazí, až na Vesemira a Ciri, kteří se schovali za zdí. Pustí se do boje s Imlerithem, tomu se ale podaří dostat Vesemira k zemi. Aby starého zaklínače zachránila, upustí Ciri svou zbraň a slíbí, že se vydá dobrovolně. Vesemir to ale nedopustí, a tak se pokusí o poslední výpad – bodne Imleritha, který mu poté zlomí vaz. To v Ciri spustí prudký výbuch emocí, což zapříčiní nekontrolovatelný výboj magické energie pocházející z její Starší krve. Její mocný výkřik stahuje vše k sobě a cokoli, co se dostane příliš blízko, je pohlceno a zničeno. Eredin se i přesto snaží marně přiblížit, aby ji mohl polapit. Imlerith ho ale zastaví a oba uniknou portálem. Oslabený Avallac’h se vyřítí z hradu, aby Ciri zastavil a uklidnil ji, čímž zachrání celý hrad od naprosté zkázy. right|300px Jamile je zpátky sama sebou, zúčastní se Vesemirova pohřbu se zbytkem svých přátel. Trpce lituje, že se na Kaer Morhen vůbec vracela. Geralt se ji snaží uklidnit, ale ona vezme Vesemirův medailon a zmizí. Vrátí se zrovna, když Geralt, Avallac’h, Yennefer a Triss probírají možnost znovusvolání Lóže čarodějek, aby jim pomohly bojovat proti Divokému honu. To ji rozzuří, protože opět věci řeší v její nepřítomnosti a již podruhé nasupeně odkráčí. Během krátké pauzy, které se jim dostane k posbírání sil, pokračuje ve výcviku s Avallac’hem. Moc se jí nedaří, což ještě umocňuje pocit frustrace, který pramení hlavně z čerstvé vzpomínky na Vesemirovu smrt. O několik dní později, krátce po rozednění, Ciri vzbudí Geralta se svým odvážným plánem. Dozvěděla se, že se Imrelith a Ježibaby zúčastní oslav na Lysé hoře ve Velenu a hodlá se tam vydat, přestože se neporadila ani s Avallac’hem. Geralt může nabídnout, že by se měli nejdříve podívat za jejím biologickým otcem, císařem Emhyrem var Emreisem, ve Vizimě, nebo se rovnou vypravit na Lysou horu. Pokud společně navštíví Emhyra, osloví ji všemi jejími tituly a všichni šlechtici a vojáci se jí pokloní. Poté Geraltovi nabídne druhou část jeho odměny jako poděkování za nalezení ztracené dcery. Jestli Geralt peníze přijme, nebo ne, velmi ovlivní Cirilliny city. Emhyr a Ciri spolu poté vedou soukromou konverzaci, ale Ciri se o chvíli později vyřítí pryč, rozzuřená z císařových pokusů si ji koupit. O několik týdnů později Geralt a Ciri dorazí k Lysé hoře a jsou nuceni se přizpůsobit místním tradicím. Jejich pokusy ale skončí tím, že jsou posláni na smrt v boji proti sylvanovi Fugasovi. Když bestii skolí, dají si kámen, nůžky, papír o to, kdo se postaví ježibabám a kdo Imlerithovi. Ciri prohraje, a tak se vydá po stopě ježibabám. Vyruší je uprostřed hodování na lidských obětech z kotle, čímž je donutí se z krásných ženštin proměnit v odporné stvůry, kterými jsou doopravdy. Ciri se povede zabít Vařenu a Šeptanu, ale Pletana uteče i s Vesemírovým medailonem. Po úspěšném lovu se oba vrátí do Novigradu, kde se Ciri věnuje svým osobním záležitostem. S Geraltem v zádech navštíví všechny, které potkala během svého pobytu ve městě. Také je přítomna, když Avallac’h přivolá Ge’else ze světa Aen Elle, aby mu předložil důkaz, že Eredin zavraždil předchozího krále Aen Elle, Auberona Muircetacha, čímž ho chce přesvědčit, aby přestal královraha podporovat. Ge’els se ještě pokusí Ciri poštvat proti Avallac’hovi, ale bezúspěšně. Snílka Corinne Tilly pak všem skrze sny ukáže Eredinův zločin. Poté, co dorazí Filippa Eilhart a Margarita Laux-Antille, požadují čarodějky setkání se Ciri. Pokud s ní přijde i Geralt, znejistí ji to. Čarodějky Ciri nabídnou členství v Lóži, ona ale odmítne. Skupinka se poté vyplaví na Skellige, aby zde hledali vzácný artefakt zvaný Sluneční kámen, který by Eredina nalákal do pasti. Ciri se rozhodne prozkoumat Avallac’hovu tajnou ostrovní laboratoř, protože se domnívá, že jí elf něco zatajuje. S Yennefer se vydají napřed a vyčkají Geralta. Když se úspěšně vloupají do laboratoře, objevují rodokmen všech potomků Lary Dorren a nositelů Starší krve. Avallac’h studoval všechny větvě, i ty, jež byly považovány za vyhynulé. V doupěti také potkají elfku, která tvrdí, že je Avallac’hovou milenkou. Když mluví k Ciri, nazývá ji zdegenerovanou půlelfkou, kterou Avallac’h opovrhuje, i když s ní musí spolupracovat. Její slova se Ciri dotknou tak, že se rozhodne jeho laboratoř obrátit vzhůru nohama. Geralt jí buď může pomoct a laboratoř zničit, což jí uleví, nebo ji uklidnit a utáhnout řetízek Lary Dorren na jejím krku, což ji rozesmutní. Venku pak Ciri poprosí Geralta, jestli by s ní šel navštívit Skjalla do Hindarsfjallu, když se ale dozví o jeho smrti, velmi ji to raní. Pokud s ní Geralt odmítne cestovat, naštve se. Pokud ji doprovodí, můžou se buď setkat na místě, nebo se teleportovat. Po příjezdu Ciri zjistí, že nikdo Skjallovo tělo nepohřbil, ale hodili ho na hromadu ostatních mrtvol. Proto ho najde a zařídí mu řádný pohřeb. Ten ale naruší skupinka vesničanů, kterým se nelíbí, že Ciri porušuje jejich zákony, protože Skjall byl zneuctěn a jeho jméno prokleto. Ciri se zapřísáhne, že pokud se někdo opováží narušit místo jeho odpočinku, nemine ho její zlost a vmete jim do tváře, co všechno Skjall učinil pro její záchranu před Divokým honem. To očistí jeho jméno. Spolu se pak plaví do Undviku, aby nalíčili past. Nilfgaardská flotila brání Naglfaru, aby unikl po moři, a čarodějky jim zabrání se teleportovat. Na počátku bitvy, ačkoli byla přísně varována, že musí zůstat na břehu, Ciri došlo, že Geralt byl i se svou nilfgaarskou posilou zmražen, a vyrazí jim na pomoc. Avallac’h jí poradí, aby vystopovala Caranthira a zničila kámen v jeho holi, což kouzlo zlomí. Když se probojuje hordou válečníků Honu, utká se s Caranthirem a podaří se jí jeho hůl zničit, což ji ale zdánlivě omráčí. Caranthir se ji proto pokusí unést, ale ona se stihne teleportovat pryč. Geraltovi se podaří Eredina zabít. Posměšně vyřkne svá poslední slova: že Avallac’h je podvedl oba, poštval je proti sobě a mezitím ukradl Ciri. Když se Geralt dostane k Avallac’hovi během počátku další Konjunkce sfér, Avallac’h se vzdá, aby dokázal, že vše dělal pouze na přání Ciri. Geralt si s ní potom naposledy promluví – Ciri mu řekne, že musí projít portálem, aby zastavila Bílou zimu. Pak už záleží jen na tom, jak se Geralt k Ciri choval: jestli v Ciri vybudoval dostatečně sebevědomí, jestli dokáže věřit svým schopnostem a svým rozhodnutím. Podle toho přežije, nebo zahyne v boji proti Bílé zimě. Pokud Ciri přežije a s Emhyrem se nesetkala, popřípadě setkala, ale Nilfgaard válku prohrál, Geralt císařovi sdělí, že zemřela během záchrany světa. Poté se s ní setká v hospodě, aby jí předal zaklínačský meč. Pokud Ciri přežije, setkala se s Emhyrem a Nilfgaard válku vyhrál, když se setkají s Geraltem v Bělosadu, prozradí mu, že se rozhodla nastoupit na trůn jako císařovna Nilfgaardu. Úkoly spojené se Ciri * Po stopách Ciri * Lysá hora * Bitva na Kaer Morhen * Krev na bojišti * Krvavý baron * Dítě Starší krve * Příběh Ciri: Úprk z Blat * Příběh Ciri: Cesta ze stínů * Příběh Ciri: Vlčí král * Příběh Ciri: Závod * Příběh Ciri: S větrem o závod * Příběh Ciri: Návštěva u Juniora * Poslední přípravy * Ostrov mlh * Kaer Morhen * Odplata * Skjallův hrob * Přípravy na bitvu * Něco končí, něco začíná Zápisy z deníku Cirilla Fiona Elen Rianon - co o ní můžu říct? Že se jí zkráceně říká Ciri, že se narodila roku 1251, že má popelavé vlasy a na tváři jizvu? To všechno je pravda a to je Cirilla, jak ji znám nejlépe, taková, jak jsem ji poprvé před mnoha lety uviděl, taková, která se zdála být veskrze, no, ne obyčejná, ale rozhodně ne tak mimořádná, jak doopravdy je. Neboť Cirilla je také velmi zkušenou zaklínačkou, dědičkou několika trůnů, poslední nositelkou Starší krve, mocným Zřídlem nabitým výjimečným magickým nadáním a Paní Času a Prostoru. Nejsou v porovnání s tímhle podrobnosti jako barva jejích vlasů či datum narození tak nějak nepodstatné? Také bych vám mohl říct, že je to Geraltova osvojená dcera - ale to by bylo hrozné zjednodušení. Ciri je mnohem víc. Je jeho Osud, jeho Nečekané dítě, někdo, kdo je se zaklínačem svázaný těmi nejspožitěji propletenými pouty osudu. Podle prastaré zaklínačské tradice Geralt Ciri vzal na Kaer Morhen, kde přešla do jeho péče. Tam ji s Vesemirem vycvičili v profesionálního zabijáka příšer. Právě tehdy se poprvé projevilo její magické nadání a ona zjistila, že je Zřídlem. Ciriin dar se ukázal být zároveň prokletím. Kvůli němu se jednoho dne bude muset schovávat před celým světem - i před Geraltem. Ciriin životopis obsahoval ještě jedno velké tajemství. Jejím skutečným otcem nebyl nikdo jiný než císař Nilfgaardu Emhyr var Emreis. Jeho slova potvrdila obavy, které se Geraltovou hlavou honily po noční můře. Ciri se vrátila a byla ve smrtelném nebezpečí, neboť jí byl na stopě neústupný Divoký hon. Yennefer jasně vysvětlila, proč Divoký hon Ciri chce: chce moc skrytou v její Starší krvi. Také Geraltovi sdělila, že Ciri viděli ve válkou rozervaném Velenu a také v Novigradu, největším městě na světě. Hlášení o tom, že Ciri nějaký čas pobývala ve Vranohradu, se ukázaly být pravdivými. Byla tam jako host místního náčelníka Filipa Strengera, známého také jako Krvavý baron. Navzdory své násilnické přezdívce se k Ciri tento muž choval laskavě a s úctou. Zdálo se, že se Ciri během svého pobytu ve Velenu znesvářila s nějakou čarodějnicí či čarodějnicemi v močálech. Geralt se dozvěděl o Ciriině pobytu v močálech z úst samotných odporných Ježibab. I Ciri, která se o sebe dokáže postarat lépe než většina lidí, která kdy žila, měla štěstí, že od těchto bytostí utekla živá a v jednom kuse. Vidiny, které vyjevila Uroborova maska, daly najevo jednu věc nade vší pochybnost: Ciri sehrála roli v magické katastrofě na Ard Skellig. A co je nejdůležitější, potvrdily, že byla na Skellige – a pak utekla před smrtelným nebezpečím. '' ''Konečný a hmatatelný důkaz toho, že císař mluvil pravdu o Cirilliných pronásledovatelích, měl podobu mrtvoly – patřila válečníkovi Divokého honu. Jezdci byli skutečně na Ciriině stopě. Když se na to dívám zpětně, seznámit Ciri se Zkurvysynem nebyl jeden z mých nejlepších nápadů. Na svou obranu můžu říct pouze to, že její situace byla tak nebezpečná, že i seberiskantnější plán se zdál být lepším než nedělat nic. '' ''Po mnoha dobrodružstvích a lapáliích Geralt Ciri konečně našel na Ostrově mlh. Když překročil práh místnosti, ve které spala, ochranné kouzlo, které na ní Avallac'h seslal, se pod samotnou vahou jejich spojených osudů prolomilo. Geralt se znovu setkal se svou osvojenou dcerou po letech odloučení a pátrání. Žádná slova nedokážou popsat radost, kterou v ten okamžik cítil. Avallac'hova předpověď o tom, že Divoký hon sestoupí na Kaer Morhen, jakmile Ciri dorazí, byla pravdivá. Všichni přítomní nešetřili ani časem, ani silami, aby ji ubránili. Nakonec ale bránila ona je – díky výboji nespoutané energie, syrové síle její Starší krve, své ochránce na Kaer Morhen zachránila před jistou smrtí. Ačkoli to byla Cirilla, kdo přesvědčil Geralta, aby se s ní šel pomstít Imlerithovi, byl to zaklínač, kdo se postavil proti Vesemirovu vrahu v posledním souboji. Ciri toho dne ale porazila jiné zlo, když zabila dvě ze tří příšerných sester, které si pro sebe usurpovaly vládu nad Velenem. Ciri svého otce neviděla od té doby, co byla malé dítě. Emhyr byl pro ni vlastně cizincem, a navíc byl zodpovědný za smrt mnoha lidí, které měla ráda... Pokud Geralt Ciri do Vizimy nevezme: ...Nebylo tudíž překvapením, že ho Ciri ani nechtěla vidět. '' '''Pokud Geralt Ciri do Vizimy vezme:' ...Postavit se mu tedy tváří v tvář představovalo jednu z největších výzev jejího života. Pokud Geralt přijme odměnu: Ciri prošla zkouškou s vyznamenáním, ale skutečnost, že Geralt přijal platbu za to, že ji přivedl, jí způsobila velkou bolest. Pokud Geralt odmítne odměnu: Ciri nad výzvou zvítězila a dobře si uvědomovala, jak hluboce a bezpodmínečně ji Geralt, její adoptivní otec, miluje a jak mu na ní záleží. Utkat se s Lóží, to je přetěžký úkol a mnozí by raději přenášeli hory, jen aby se mu vyhnuli. Cirilla se ale rozhodla, že se mocným čarodějkám postaví. Ze zpráv, které se donesly k mým uším, mohu soudit, že... '' '''Pokud ji Geralt doprovodí:' ...– s trochou Geraltovy pomoci – těmto magickým dámám dala jasně najevo, že má svou vlastní vůli a nebude v jejich rukou poslušnou loutkou. Pokud ji Geralt nedoprovodí: ...těmto magickým dámám dala jasně najevo, že má svou vlastní vůli a nebude v jejich rukou poslušnou loutkou. Návštěva Avallac'hovy tajné laboratoře odhalila skutečnosti, které Ciri otřásly do morku kostí. Ačkoli už dlouho věděla, že je poslední z linie Lary Dorren, jedinou žijící dědičkou takzvané Starší krve, teprve teď se dozvěděla, že tato linie byla předmětem neutuchajícího zájmu elfských Vědoucích a lidských mágů po celá dvě staletí. Další rána přišla v podobě slov namyšlené elfky, která ji píchla u srdce jako trnová ratolest. '' '''Pokud Geralt nenechá Ciri Avallac'hovu laboratoř zničit:' Ačkoliv hrozilo, že Ciri pohltí vztek a bolest, svým emocím se nepoddala. Geraltova slova jí v tom pomohla a zbavila ji všech pochybností o tom, jak je mu drahá. Pokud Geralt nechá Ciri Avallac'hovu laboratoř zničit: Ačkoli vybíjet si vztek na nehybných předmětech by se asi nedalo považovat za dospělé chování, rozhodně se tím jednomu uleví. Ciri tedy sáhla po tomto nejjednodušším řešení. '' ''Cirilla chtěla navštívit hrob Skjalla, mladého muže, který dal všanc svůj život a čest, aby jí pomohl. Ačkoliv bylo toto gesto ryze symbolické, přineslo její duši trochu tolik potřebného klidu. Eredin zahynul – ale smrt zlého krále předznamenává konec jen v pohádkách. V našem příběhu znamenala, že bylo na čase, aby se Ciri postavila svému osudu. Jen ona dokázala zastavit Bílou zimu – tu téměř mýtickou sílu, která hrozila nejen našemu světu, ale také bezpočtu jiným. Poznámky * Etymologie: Jméno Ciri je odvozeno ze slova Zireael, pocházejícího ze Starší Mluvy a znamenajícího "Vlaštovka". * Ke konci 14. století už neexistuje ani jeden Cirillin pravý portrét. Paradoxně, ten v Cintře, o kterém se každý domnívá, že zachycuje její pravou podobu, patří její dvojnici. ** Ve volitelném úkolu v Zaklínači 3: Divokém honu ji Emhyr var Emreis představí jako Cirillu Fionu Elen Riannon, královnu Cintry, princeznu Brugge, vévodkyni Soddenu, dědičku Inis Ard Skellig a Inis An Skellig a protektorku Attre a Abb Yarra. *** V knize Čas opovržení obdrží její dvojnice, vydávána Nilfgaardským císařstvím za pravou Cirillu, poslední titul „protektorka Attre a Ab Yarra“. Emhyr dobře ví, že nejde o pravou cintránskou nástupkyni, ale předstírá, že jde o pravou princeznu, dokud se jim Ciri nepodaří najít. * Ve hře Zaklínač Geraltovi hospodský z Krčmy v Bahnicích vypráví příběh o „Cirille“. * Ve hře Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů se o Ciri několikrát mluví, jak přímo, tak nepřímo. * Ve hře Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon je Ciri součástí neutrálního gwintového balíčku. * Objevuje se v televizním seriálu The Hexer, přesně ve 4 epizodách ("Świątynia Melitele", "Mniejsze zło", "Falwick", ''a "Ciri"). Na rozdíl od knížek se s Geraltem poprvé potká ve Svatyni Melitelé v Ellanderu. Navíc seriál nezobrazuje její pubertu. Věk Ciry Andrzej Sapkowski v knížkách mnohokrát mění její opravdový věk: * V Krvi elfů Ciri tvrdí, že jí bude 13 na jaře roku 1266 (což potvrzuje i Čas opovržení, kde říká, že v roce 1267 jí bude 14). * Ve Věži vlaštovky některé postavy hádají, že jí může být 15-16, což by znamenalo, že se narodila v roce 1251/52. * Ale ke konci knihy Paní jezera, Emhyr v březnu 1268 poznamenává, že už uběhlo 16 let od jejich posledního setkání s Geraltem – totiž od roku 1252. Pokud Nenneke správně hádala, že se Ciri narodila okolo Belleteynu, znamenalo by to, že Ciri v době, kdy se vydala na hrad Stygga, mohlo být maximálně 14 let a 10 měsíců. * V popisu dynastií je vepsáno, že jí bylo 12, když se s Hjalmarem „zasnoubili“. To ale není možné, protože k masakru v Cintře došlo v roce 1263 a o rok později už se nacházela na Kaer Morhen. Galerie Tw3 journal ciri young.png|Mladá Ciri v zápisníku ze ''Zaklínače 3 Young Ciri painting.png|Malba princezny Cirilly ze Zaklínače 3 Ciri child concept eurogamer.jpg|Koncept pro Ciri jako dítě ze Zaklínače 3 TW3 Young Ciri Concept.jpg|Skoro hotový koncept pro Ciri jako dítě ze Zaklínače 3 Ciri hair concept eurogamer.jpg|Koncept pro vlasy Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Tw3 ciri hair concept.png|Koncept pro vlasy Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Ciri concept eurogamer combined.png|Koncept Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Ciri concept2 eurogamer.jpg|Koncept pro brnění Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 CiriWitcher3.png|Skoro hotový koncept Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Ciri early model witcher 3 eurogamer.jpg|Model Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Ciri Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt Character Sheet.jpg|Render Ciri v oficiálním průvodci po cosplay Ciri gamescom 2014 render ultra hq by scratcherpen.jpg|Render Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 alternateciri.jpg|Alternativní vzhled Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Tw3 cardart neutral ciri.png|Gwentová karta Ciri ze Zaklínače 3 Tw3 cardart neutral ciri alt.png|Gwentová karta ze Zaklínače 3 a samotné hry Gwent Gwent cardart neutral Ciri.jpg|Gwentová karta ze samotné hry Gwent Gwent cardart neutral Ciri nova.jpg|Gwentová karta ze samotné hry Gwent Tw3_full_Ciri_render.png|Render Ciri-series.jpg|Ztvárnění Ciri v seriále "The Hexer" Ciri'stattoo.png|Ciriina vytetovaná růže ze Zaklnače 3 TheWitcher IG Ciri.jpg|Ciri v novém seriálu od Netflixu Netflix TheWitcher IG Ciri.jpg|Ciri v novém seriálu od Netflixu ar:سيري de:Ciri el:Σιρίλλα en:Ciri es:Cirilla de Cintra fr:Ciri lt:Ciri nl:Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon pl:Ciri pt-br:Ciri ru:Цирилла sk:Ciri uk:Цірілла vi:Ciri zh:奇莉 Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy